A New Emotion
by PASTA300
Summary: America never really thought about love until he met Seychelles. Is he really in love? Rated T just in case. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I really love America and I think him a Seychelles would make a great couple. Sorry about how slow the romance is. It starts up around chapter 2 though. Please let me know if you have any new ideas because I want to make the story enjoyable for you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

All the countries from the G8 gathered at the meeting at America's place. They all seemed pretty tired except for America and Italy of course.

"We have all come together to set aside our differences and solve the world's problems!" America shouted very loudly.

China grunted Stop stating the obvious," he said annoyed.

America brushed it off. "I say we first talk about the oil spill!"

England frowned. "It's not my fault!"

Everyone stared at him. It was obviously his fault.

"Okay, maybe it is."

"We keep trying the clean it but it's still not clean. I start to think that maybe it's useless especially since everyone believes the world will be destroyed in December of this year!"

"Actually Americans think that and besides aren't they freaking out because of that stupid movie you guys made called 2012?" England asked.

"Well yeah but that's not all. The Mayan calendar ends on that very same day!" America stated.

"Maybe that was because they didn't expect civilization to grow past that date. Or maybe they got tired of writing they calendar," Russia suggested.

America thought about it. It did seem reasonable but America refused to except defeat so he went on about the oil spill. "Stop getting off topic people!" America frowned. "Seriously! Anyway, we can't give up on the ocean. It needs our help. What will happen if the world's precious water became totally toxic?!"

Italy doubted the oil would spread that far. He didn't want to say anything so he sat there with an unpleasant look still bored.

Japan leaned over to Germany. "I've never seen America so focused before."

Germany nodded. "I know what you mean. He's different today."

"What did he eat this morning?" Japan wondered.

"I don't think that's it." But he does seem very focused, Germany thought to himself.

All of a sudden a sound started booming throughout the room. England recognized the sound right away. It was You Don't Know You're Beautiful, by One Direction a band from the UK.

America reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone. "Oh, hold on. Gotta take this."

"Hey!" England yelled. "That's One Direction!"

Everyone looked confused. America smiled. "It's a band from the UK." He turned his attention back to England. "The girls love them. Even the guys." He answered his phone.

The G8 heard mumbling noises coming from the phone. America nodded over and over again with a serious expression shown on his face. "Got it," was all he said and immediately hung up. Quickly his frown was transformed into a huge smile. "Guess what?! One of my close buddies heard from his other close buddy, who heard from his cousin, who heard from Sheila down the street, who heard from her friend, who heard from his grandma's goat that a new HUNGER GAMES WILL BE COMING OUT NEXT YEAR!"

Germany frowned, I guess I thought wrong.

"Hunger Games?" France asked confused.

"It's a popular movie based off of a popular book," Japan told him.

"Wait, how does a goat talk?" asked Russia.

"Hello. Sorry for the wait. Here's your tea," a girl had said.

America turned around to see her behind him setting down a cup of tea. "AHHH! Who are you? How did you get here?!"

"America," England began. "That's Seychelles. She's that island we were stranded on that one time."

"Oh," said America. "Well then how did she get in here?"

"I asked her if she could serve us tea since I knew we'd need some beverage."

America was disgusted. "England not everyone drinks tea."

England's eyebrows furrowed. "Well I'm sorry for not getting you Mountain Dew!"

"You didn't give me anything! Seychelles is giving me something!"

"Now now, boys," France spoke. "Let's not argue."

"SHUT UP!" England and America shouted.

"You two should calm down," China told them. "Man, English people are so weird."

"So are Chinese people," France whispered knowing China could hear him.

"Not true. At least I'm not a homosexual!" China yelled.

Everyone in the room went dead silent. Everyone knew France was a homosexual but no one said anything about it. No one dared to mention it. It was like a silent conversation between the countries who had experienced his weirdness.

"That's enough everyone," Germany said softly as he stood up.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for France.

"Now," Germany went on. "… about Global Warming."

Seychelles silently passed out the tea as they went on with their meeting. She felt so out of place, like she didn't belong there. Once she got to England he whispered, "Sorry for our outbursts. They must have frightened you."

She smiled. "It's alright. I'm already aware that not everyone gets along."

He smiled back and turned his attention to Germany.

She was heading for the door when she noticed America staring at her and he wasn't happy. He looked up at her and quickly turned the other way as if he was disgusted by her.

* * *

"Oh, Seychelles!"

She turned around to see Germany. She guessed the meeting must have been over. "Thank you for that delicious tea," he said. "Did you make it?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile though she couldn't help but still feel concerned about why America hated her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Seychelles noticed she was spacing out. "Oh! It's nothing."

Germany sat down. "So what is it?"

Seychelles knew he had caught onto her. She just sat down beside him. "I don't think America likes me."

"Why?"

"He keeps frowning at me like I'm an alien."

Germany cleared his throat. "Wrong choice of words because he has a friend who is an alien."

"Oh."

"I'm not the best at things like this and I hate to agree with my brother but I do need instructions to help me with friendship and all that but maybe you should go confront him yourself," Germany suggested. "This is his place. You can go ask him."

Seychelles thought about it and nodded. "Thank you Germany."

* * *

America sat on the couch actually thinking. He picked up a chart he had been working on and traced his steps. "So if I am focused around this time then the rest of the day I can be stupid. But wait what about Friday should I not be focused at that time?"

"America here's you mountain dew."

"AHHHH!" America shouted. "I know I said I wanted to have another mysterious friend but I didn't want them to be human! Curse you twinkling star!"

Seychelles was very confused by this. America looked back at her and shouted again. "Wait hold on who are you?!"

"Well, I'm certainly not Canada," she said remembering how everyone kept forgetting him.

"Well I can see that. You're a girl."

Seychelles was very nervous as she set the mountain dew down at the side table and went right to the point. "America do you dislike me?"

America was puzzled by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Today at the meeting, you were frowning at me," she told him.

"I was?" America thought about it but still couldn't remember. "I don't remember."

"So you don't dislike me?" Seychelles asked to be sure.

There was a moment of silence. "Maybe. I just don't know you so I can't judge." America then smiled wide eyed. "Then let's become friends!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah yeah! Let's become friends and then I can be sure whether I hate you or not."

Seychelles thought it was a little weird. "O-Okay."

"First let's tour America!"

** Like I said earlier the romance doesn't start until the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first one though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it anyway.**

Chapter 2

"Here Seychelles!" America handed her a hot dog and took a bite out of his.

America noticed she was confused. "What?"

"I thought for sure you would get a hamburger," she replied.

America laughed. "You do know me well! I wanted one so badly but the guy told me he ran out of hamburger meat."

They were out in Chicago. Seychelles was dressed up neatly with a blue wavy dress and America wore a wrinkled collared shirt like he usually did. There was a big parade going on so America thought it was the best place to be. Seychelles was enjoying herself; seeing all the floats as they drifted overhead blocking some of the sun. "Thanks America. This is fun! Oh! Look at that dog float!"

America looked at it closely. "You mean Clifford?"

"That's his name? Clifford! Hey Clifford boy!" she shouted to the float waving her hands in the air.

America chuckled. "It can't listen to you. It's just a float!"

Seychelles knew that but still thought it was cute. Coincidently the float turned her way because of the wind. It seemed to stare directly at her. "See! Bye Clifford!"

America watched in wonder. "Well, what do you know, floats do have brains."

They made their way to the cities park. It seemed that there was even more commotion going on.

"Are those people in the center of the crowd dancing?" she asked America.

"Yeah. They call it street dancing," America told her. "Cool huh?"

"Very."

America faced her. "Do you know how to dance?"

Seychelles blushed. "Not exactly but I would like to try."

"You can, you know." He told her.

"But what if I embarrass myself?"

America pointed to one side of the crowd full of people. "If granny can dance and get cheers from people watching, you can too."

Seychelles followed his finger and saw he was pointing at an old lady who was dancing not too well. The crowds of people were still cheering her on. Seychelles gathered up all her courage and jumped into the center. She really hadn't heard the song that was playing before but decided to just go with the flow.

Once Seychelles noticed people looking at her she blushed. Nonetheless she was having fun. Everyone smiled while looking at her. America did the same which made Seychelles really feel weird.

America was surprised by how much she was having fun. He wanted to dance too but didn't think he would look any better than the old lady. Suddenly a man took Seychelles by the hand and they did a little dance together. America unconsciously frowned.

After Seychelles' dance with the stranger, she looked back at America to see him frowning. 'What's wrong with America?' She thought to herself. 'Maybe he needs to have a little more fun!'

Seychelles danced her way over to him and grabbed his arm. She pushed him into the center. All of a sudden everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey, that's America."

"Whoa really? I've never seen him in person."

All around them whispers and silent conversations took place. America felt unloved there but wouldn't let his emotions take over. He forced a smile. "Hi."

Then everyone started to cheer and go on with their dancing. Seychelles took his hand and they danced together though America couldn't seem to get his footing right.

* * *

At the end of the day America and Seychelles made their way up to the Sears tower.

Once they found a comfortable place in the tower to watch the city from they let out a sigh in unison making Seychelles giggle.

"I had a great time America," Seychelles told him.

"So did I!" America agreed. "It was funny when the old lady thought her back was broken!"  
"Hey that's not nice!" Seychelles scolded. She sighed and looked out at the sunset. "It's so beautiful," she exclaimed with a smile.

He couldn't help to smile as well when he looked at her. "I'm glad."

Seychelles noticed his smile and blushed. "This is almost like a date."

America thought about it. "What's a date again?"

Seychelles feeling embarrassed answered, "When a guy and a girl who like each other hang out together while doing something fun."

"I guess it does fit the definition." He looked back at Seychelles. "Why is your face red? Are you ill?"

"N-no!" Seychelles shouted.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"  
America shrugged though he felt his face turn red as well. 'What's wrong with me?' He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day America and Seychelles made their way up to the Sears tower.

Once they found a comfortable place in the tower to watch the city from they let out a sigh in unison making Seychelles giggle.

"I had a great time America," Seychelles told him.

"So did I!" America agreed. "It was funny when the old lady thought her back was broken!"

"Hey that's not nice!" Seychelles scolded. She sighed and looked out at the sunset. "It's so beautiful," she exclaimed with a smile.

He couldn't help to smile as well when he looked at her. "I'm glad."

Seychelles noticed his smile and blushed. "This is almost like a date."

America thought about it. "What's a date again?"

Seychelles feeling embarrassed answered, "When a guy and a girl who like each other hang out together while doing something fun."

"I guess it does fit the definition." He looked back at Seychelles. "Why is your face red? Are you ill?"

"N-no!" Seychelles shouted.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

America shrugged though he felt his face turn red as well._ 'What's wrong with me?'_ He asked himself.

"So what was with those people back there?" America asked trying to change the subject.

"Huh?"

"You know they just started cheering for me," America explained.

Seychelles thought about it. "I think in America they consider people like you celebrities."

"Oh."

"Did it bother you?"

"No. It was just confusing."

Seychelles nodded but then noticed commotion from the ground. "Are they having a concert?!" She immediately grabbed America's arm, puling it closer to her. "Let's go see!"

America didn't answer making Seychelles worry until she noticed how close they were._ 'Oh, no! Did I make him uncomfortable?!'_

America blushed feeling her chest almost engulfing his arm. He didn't know what to do but for some reason it felt good.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Seychelles apologized jumping back.

America gave her a smile. "Its fine," he said though he felt disappointed.

The two made their way down to the surface and enjoyed the band that was holding the concert. Seychelles was enjoying herself so much but when she looked over at America she seemed sad. He wasn't happy at all. Knowing America she thought he would smile almost all day long.

America didn't know what was going on. Why did he feel so weird? When he saw Seychelles face he always smiled in delight. When she smiled at him he couldn't help but blush and when she touched him ….. oh, when she touched him, he felt as if he were in heaven.

Once day turned to night and everyone went home Seychelles and America made their way to Seychelles' rented out apartment. She insisted that she was fine going by herself but America insisted.

For the second time Seychelles said, "I enjoyed myself. But I'm really tired."

America nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I think I love America!" She commented with a smile.

America blushed deeply. He knew she didn't mean him which disappointed him greatly but he couldn't help but turn red.

She turned her attention back to him. "So do you know if you dislike me or not?"

America was speechless at first but then answered. "I think I don't dislike you. Actually I know I don't dislike you. I really like you. It's just being with you is enjoyable and seeing your smiling face always turns me on …. Or something like that."

America noticed what he said and turned even redder then he already was along with Seychelles.

"I-I- I think I need something to drink."

He immediately dashed off leaving a trail of dust behind. Seychelles leaned against the brick building feeling very uneasy. _'That was just like a confession. He didn't even know me for that long either. But for some reason I feel the same way. My heart is beating fast and I can't stop blushing! What will happen when he gets back?!'_

"Hey girlie."

Seychelles heard the voice but didn't know if it was directed to her or not. "Are you talking to me?" she asked facing five men who walked towards her.

"Yeah," the one in the middle replied.

She noticed they all wore black and two of them had hoods pulled over their heads. _'What's going on?'_

The one with the Chicago's Bulls insignia on it came closer to her and felt her hair. "It's so soft."

"Hey don't touch my hair without my permission!" Seychelles shouted.

She suddenly felt a drop of water on her head.

"Damnit, Dan, it's raining," one of them with the hoodies said.

The one who Seychelles guessed was Dan chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll take her away before it starts pouring real hard."

"Take me away?!"

The Chicago Bulls guy grabbed her and carried her on his shoulder. With all her might she kicked his chest but that didn't seem to faze him. "Let go of me! Let go!"

Dan got into her face and caressed her chin. "Don't worry babe. It's not that bad. Once you get used to the business you'll be begging for more. They always do."

He felt his way to her dresses top and found her zipper.

"Stop it!" she growled as she felt him unzip her dress. "I said stop!"

"Temper temper," the other one with the hoody snickered.

"Dan stop playing. Someone might see us so we got to go!" the guy holding her warned.

"We got time," Dan reassured him. He felt her smooth skin. She obviously took care of herself which made him smile. "You got one fine body," he commented as he found her breasts.

Seychelles felt so violated and screamed. "Let me go!" she squirmed in the other guys' arm. She felt hot tears pour down her cheeks. She had never been in a situation like this and no one had touched her body like that. She didn't feel comfortable one bit and worried about what they would do to her.

* * *

America grabbed the soda from the vending machine and took a sip. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself.

He couldn't stop the pounding in his chest. All he could think about was Seychelles. Speaking of Seychelles he had to get back to her. He ran way so quickly. Hopefully she didn't leave and get lost. America traced back his steps to where he left Seychelles and stopped in his tracks, dropping his soda to the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

* * *

"Do know what we do to the girlies we find?" Dan asked Seychelles. "Do ya?"

"Please," she pleaded.

"We invade their privacy and use their bodies for our own entertaining. No one even stops us. We can get away with it so easily. People like you are only tools! Trash! Girlies like you are so weak and can't do anything but listen to what we say!"

"SHUT UP!" An angry America slammed his body into Dan making the man fall to the ground. "You have no right to say that! You don't know Seychelles!"

"Hey!" One of the men with a hoody on shouted. He pulled out a pistol but before he could shoot America punched him as hard as he could sending the man flying. America picked up the fallen gun and shifted his body towards the other two. The other guy with a hoody charged at America pulling loose punches that America kept dodging. America grabbed the man's arm and pointed the gun at Dan who was getting up and shot at him making Dan fall to the ground again. America swiftly tossed the gun aside and punched the man in the hoody.

"What the-?!"

America ran towards the Chicago Bulls guy and kicked him down to the ground. As the man fell America caught Seychelles in the air and set her down just in time to kick the man a last time but this time towards the sky. As the man came crashing down Dan steadily got to his feet for the third time. He dug into his pocket and flicked out a knife.

"Don't come any closer!" Dan warned.

America didn't say anything, only stepped closer.

"I'm warning you!" shouted Dan. Dan glanced at Seychelles and instead charged at her. America noticed this and immediately stepped in front of her and punched the man in the gut before he could ever touch her. "How dare you try to rape Seychelles!" Dan fell to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth. America stared for a while making sure he didn't get up. Once he was sure Dan was down for the count he turned towards Seychelles' amazed face.

She had heard from England that America was strong but … "That was unbelievable!"

"Thanks … I guess but I shouldn't have been talking. "I said he didn't know you but I don't know you that well either."

Seychelles shook her head. "That doesn't matter." She blushed. "Thank you for saving me."

"Well, I **am** the hero!" America shouted in triumph. He looked back at her and blushed. "You might want to fix your dress."

Seychelles followed his stare and noticed most of her naked body was being shown. "Oh! That's so embarrassing! Not to mention now the inside of my dress is wet!"

"Oh, yeah!" America remembered. "I almost forgot it was raining."

She giggled about his forgetful mind.

"Seychelles, are you sure you're alright?" America asked. "You probably felt violated."

She smiled. "It's fine, now that America's here!"

America turned around trying to hide his red face. "Let's get going."

"Yeah."

The two made their way towards the apartment. Once they were at the Comfort Home, if America remembered correctly, they found their way to her room which was on the second floor.

"Well, this is it," Seychelles announced opening the door and hiding her key into her hand bag.

The room was painted a tan like color with one bed and a kitchen on the far side.

"You can come in and dry off," she suggested. "I have some towels! Hold on!"

America sat on the bed as Seychelles went to find towels. When she came back, she handed America a huge white one and sat down next to him as she dried her hair.

He brushed the towel through his hair ruffling it up. Seychelles laughed at how funny it looked. "Oh, sorry."

America smiled but then placed it back to the way it was. He unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped his towel around him. Seychelles blushed at this but America didn't seem to notice as he used a small part of the towel to dry off his glasses.

"Look Seychelles," America began sliding his glasses back on. "In America, it isn't always safe. So if you ever come back don't walk around without someone with you, alright?"

"America, that was a onetime thing. It'll probably never happen again."

"No. It wasn't a onetime thing," he disagreed. "It happens a lot so please be careful next time you come alright?"

"But-"

"Alright?" Seychelles didn't answer. "I thought you were seriously going to be taken away for good."

Seychelles nodded. Seeing this he placed his forehead onto hers. "Please?"

"Sure," she answered, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a while, forgetting about the rest of the world. "America?" Seychelles opened her eyes. "America?" she asked lifting up his head to see his eyes closed as well. "Are you asleep?! How could you sleep during a moment like this?!"

She sighed but then quickly laughed. "You are so weird."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I reread my chapter 3 for the fourth time and FINALLY realized that I had made a mistake. I said that there were five guys walking up to her but I only mentioned and had America beat up four. Oopsie! My bad. I'm really sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**("Hope you enjoy" should be my new catch phrase from now on ...what do you think? I think i say it too often.)**

* * *

"It's the beach!" America shouted. "It's almost like California!"

They were now on Seychelles' island .

"Haven't you been here before?" Seychelles asked. "When you were abandoned."

America nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to roam around and go site seeing."

He immediately unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants and all that was left was his boxers. Quickly, America ran towards the water and once the water was up to his waist he dipped in, back first, and enjoyed the cool, clear ocean water.

Seychelles watched him and sat by the shore and was surprised to see his head pop up a few seconds later. He trudged over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come with me," he demanded.

"A-America …. What are you doing?" Seychelles asked as they got closer to the water. "Are you making me get in there?"

He did not reply but smiled giving Seychelles an answer.

"Oh, no you don't!" she yelled trying to pull away. "I don't have a swimming suit on! America!" But it was too late. She was already in. As they got deeper and deeper Seychelles gave up and let him drag her.

America let go of her. "See it's so cool! I LOVE the ocean!"

Seychelles smiled. "Of course it's cool. The ocean is a great and wondrous place," she said dipping in deeper along with America. She swam on her back for she didn't know how long and it didn't concern her anymore that her flower dress was wet. She just stared up at the sky thinking about how nice it felt until she accidently bumped into America and lost her ability to float.

America reached into the water and grabbed her arms, pulling her head out from the water. "Whoa, sorry about that!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Seychelles blushed as she felt his wet chest on her hand. She also noticed she was practically in his arms and at the same time felt a chill go up her spine. "I-It's so cold!"

"I thought an islander like you would get used to the ocean water.

Seychelles knew that the chill she felt was from being in America's arms but she did not want to reveal that so she just sighed. "I guess I haven't gone swimming in a while."

"Oh, really?" Now America felt bad for dragging her out into the water. "You can go back if-"

"NO!" Seychelles shouted cutting off America's sentence. "I-I mean I like the water when it's cold too."

America just shrugged it off and placed her feet back on the ocean's sand. "Are you sure? There is a lot of seaweed."

Seychelles laughed. "It's alright. I'm used to seaweed. It can get in my hair or even in my clothes but it doesn't hurt me a bit!"

"Oh," was America's only response. America splashed into the water and as he came up Seychelles spotted the green mushy stuff in his hand. "Since you're so accustomed to it … Did I say that right? Since you're so accustomed to it and you don't care if it gets in your hair can I have the honor of placing it there?"

"I-In my hair?!" Seychelles gasped but before she could resist America planted a handful of seaweed in her brown hair.

"Wow that looks good on you."

Seychelles laughed but was still pretty angry. "Get it out at once!"

America nodded. "Alright," he said and immediately splashed water onto her. The water trickled down her body washing away some of the seaweed.

"I didn't mean get water in my face!" Seychelles complained.

"Well you said at once," America reminded her.

"You could've pulled them out."

"That thought never crossed my mind!" America began to chuckle.

Seychelles gathered all the strength she could muster into her arms and hands. She swooped up some of the water and splashed it into America's face.

America stopped but began to laugh again. "You splash like a girl!"

"I am a girl!"

"S~U~R~E~!"

Seychelles and America splashed each other over and over again until Seychelles got tired and swam back to shore. A few minutes later America followed. Seychelles went back to her house and got them some towels and after that America met Seychelles boss who was fishing near the dock.

"Seychelles, why are you wet?!" her boss asked surprised.

"Oh, America and I went swimming. It was fun," Seychelles explained squeezing the water out of her dress.

Her boss shifted towards America who stood there smiling. "Hi! I'm America!"

"Oh, so you have become friends," the boss concluded. "That's nice. Well, you two have fun. Don't do anything stupid alright?"

Seychelles and America turned around but quickly the boss said, "Hold on, America."

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying a night?"

* * *

"Yep."

Her boss nodded and went on with his fishing. America was confused by his behavior but nonetheless kept walking. "hey Seychelles, I get the feeling your boss doesn't like me."

Seychelles looked back at her boss and then to America. "No, not at all. He doesn't hate you."

America thought about it. "I guess."

Once night came, the two decided to watch the fireworks that were being set off. It was a perfect night for them too. Seychelles picked the sandy hill to sit. America agreed without any complaints.

"Look at that one!" Seychelles burst out as a green and yellow firework exploded in the night sky forming the unique shape of a star. "And that one!"

Seychelles shouted after everyone. She was happy to see the fireworks tonight. She was even more, happy that she was seeing the fireworks with America.

America knew the wonderful fireworks in the sky were cool but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off Seychelles. She was just so dazzling. Whenever he was around Seychelles it was hard for him to look away. Seychelles was usually smiling and she was also very nice. She had the most beautiful brown hair America had ever seen and her eyes were like magnets, always pulling America's attention.

_'I still don't get it!'_ America thought to himself. _'This is so confusing! I think I seriously am sick! All I ever think about is Seychelles and I feel that I would give up most of my time to be with her. It's so frustrating. Not only that but when I look at her my heart just skips a beat.'_

He tried to understand this phase he was going through but he didn't know Seychelles was thinking the same thing at the time.

_'What the heck! Why do I keep shouting at the fireworks?! Is it because I'm nervous? Is that it? Is America making me nervous?! Could I possibly- No Seychelles this is crazy! You have never been in love before. But for some reason I can't get him out of my mind. Is he a sorcerer?!' _Seychelles almost laughed at what she was thinking._ 'Get real Seychelles. He's not a sorcerer. Just except it. You're in …. In ….'_

"I'm in … in …"

"Huh?" America broke away from his thoughts and repeated himself. "Huh? Seychelles did you say something?"

Seychelles blushed deeply. "Oh, nothing!"

They both sighed at the same time making them look at each other.

"Hey America?" Seychelles began. "Do have someone you like?"

America nodded. "Yeah. I have a lot of people I like."

"No, no, I mean like …. Like-like."

"I don't think I understand."

"Do you have someone you're in love with?" she asked.

America didn't have the answer to that. "I-I don't know."

Seychelles just looked back up at the fireworks but she was actually disappointed. She fell over onto America, her head resting on his shoulders.

"M-May I?" she asked blushing.

"S-sure," was all America could say. He was also blushing but remained calm, not wanting to alarm Seychelles.

"I feel so comfortable," she commented as she closed her eyes.

He nodded looking up at the sky. "You're really comfortable," he told her.

She snickered but quickly stopped, feeling too tired to do anything else. America shifted his gaze back at her. "Seychelles?" No answer. "Seychelles? Are you asleep?" Still no answer. "Did I rub off on her? I mean seriously, I should be the one sleeping now."

All he did was sigh and lay down on his back, lowering Seychelles with him. Soon they were huddled together. "Goodnight," was the last thing America said that night.

Seychelles woke up first, feeling well rested. The beach was oddly empty and no one was in sight leaving Seychelles puzzled. After a few seconds she realized her position in America's arms. "Why do I always end a day with him like this?"

She lifted his arm that was rested on her waist but before she could set it back down it grabbed her again. She was practically stuck to America. She tried moving it again but America's arm would not give in.

"I'm so comfortable," an unconscious America mumbled. "Stop taking my bear!"

Seychelles giggled and again tried to lift up his arm. This time he rolled on his side bringing Seychelles along with him. She felt so trapped. Now both arms were wrapped around her. Her face turned red and she didn't know how to escape his grasp. She looked up and saw America's sleeping face so close to hers.

'What do people normally do at times like this?!' Seychelles calmed down finally, relaxing her shoulders and feeling America close to her. 'Now that I think about it, he's really cute when sleeping. Just like a baby. And bear? Did he have a teddy bear? He really is adorable.'

Seychelles' eyes narrowed onto his lips which made Seychelles freeze up. She for some reason had the uncontrollable desire to reach up to them and plant them onto hers. Oh, how great that would feel. To feel his lips on hers was one of those dreams that Seychelles thought would never come true. But they were so close. If she had the guts she would kiss him right away.

'But if kissed him now …. Wouldn't that make me seem like a terrible person, attacking him in his sleep like that?' she asked herself. She kept thinking about how great it would be to have one make out session with America but she tried to control herself. 'Stop it Seychelles! Don't think dirty things like that!'

She couldn't help but keep staring which made her desire grow at an alarming rate. 'Crap!' she thought. 'M-Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt. N-No. I can't! I just can't-!'

But before she knew it she had lifted her head a kissed his lips. Seychelles' fears drifted away immediately as if they were on a current. It felt so good. Seychelles stayed that way until she was out of breath she was about to let go when all of a sudden she felt America begin to move.

Seychelles knew he would spot her so she immediately stopped and pretended to be asleep in his arms.

Once America's eyes opened he sat up to see Seychelles right there. "Seychelles?"

She opened her eyes and let out a fake yawn. "Yeah?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," America blurted. He touched his lips and then faced her. "Do you know if some bug landed on my mouth?"

Seychelles frowned. "I don't know." She was very angry that America thought of her kiss as a disgusting experience.

America shrugged. "It was probably a bug. That bug felt awfully good though." He turned back to Seychelles. "Hey, Seychelles, your face is red."

She stood up. "Oh, really?" She fidgeted a little. "America, did that bug feel really good?"

America nodded. "Yeah, pretty weird right?"

"Would it be alright for that bug to land on you again?" she asked.

Before America could answer she kissed his cheek gently and ran off.

"I've got to go to the bathroom! See you!" she shouted.

America sat there, his face completely red. "W-What did she mean by that?"

**Yeah! Another chapter finished. Finally! Well cam't wait to post my next one! Until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

Germany sat on his fluffy red couch hearing Italy chatter about meaningless nonsense. Hungary handed him a cup of tea and of course he accepted it. He was very lucky that she was in the room because she walked over to Italy and lectured him about talking too much.

Austria sat to the opposite of Germany, just watching the commotion in a disgusted way.

"What are you so annoyed about?" Germany asked him.

"Shut up," was Austria's reply.

"Why are you in a funk?! I didn't do anything!" Germany shouted.

Italy skipped back over to them from Hungary and patted Germany on the head. "Now, now, everyone! Let's get along and be friends! Pasta!"

"Don't pat my head like I'm a child!" Germany scolded.

"Temper, temper," a sly Prussia said as he walked into the room. "It seems my younger brother hasn't learned anything."

"What do you want?" Hungary, Austria, and Germany growled in unison.

Prussia shook his head. "Nothing. I was just bored so I came here to see if you guys were any fun. It appears you're not so I'll be heading out now."

"Geez, what was your point for even coming here," Germany complained as Prussia got out of the house through the first floor window.

"Oh, and by the way, Germany, Austria …. I planted cameras all over this house and now I have sexy pictures for France! Adios!" he announced as he sprinted away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Germany and Austria shouted.

"And why would you say adios?! You are NOT Spain!" Hungary added.

They looked at her in confusion. "That's what you were angry about?" Germany asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

Germany sighed. "No it's nothing." All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "I've got it," he said.

Germany walked up to the door and opened it to see America standing there.

"Hey bra what's up?!"

Immediately Germany slammed the door. He planted his ear next to the door to listen to see if America was leaving. Once he heard footsteps fading he knew America was gone.

"Good," he smiled triumphantly.

"What's good?" America asked.

"AHH!" Germany shrieked. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"Your window was open," America explained. He then walked over to the living room where Austria, Hungary, and Italy were and sat in Germany's spot. "Hungary, could I have some tea please?"

"I'm not your maid!" She told him.

"Relax. It's not like I intend to goof off. I came here on some business," said America.

Once Germany heard this he relaxed and sat down, curious about what it was. Everyone sat there waiting for America to state his business.

"You see," America began. "I think- I think- I think I'm ….. I think I'm in Love."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed except for Italy of course.

"How could this happen?!" Germany asked.

Italy clapped his hands. "And who is the lucky girl?!"

Austria frowned. "Lucky?"

"I think I'm in love with Seychelles," America told them.

"Seychelles?" Italy asked. "Who is that again? The name is so familiar."

"She's the island nation we were stranded on. She also showed up at the meeting last week," Germany explained, then he remembered his talk with Seychelles about America hating her. "Well, America, you gave her a scare a few weeks ago. She thought you hated her."

"Yeah, I know," America chuckled. "But listen, I don't know how I should treat a girl I'm in love with. I'm not used to these things you know?"

"But," Hungary began. "Why ask us for help? Why not ask someone else?"

"Well, France is crazy, England and I are sailing the same boat, Russia is just creepy, China is annoying, Spain is also on the boat with England and I, plus I hate him, Japan probably would know but he's used to the old ways, and you all seem to be some of the only ordinary people in this stupid world," America answered.

"I hope you are not including Italy in the ordinary club," Austria said.

America ignored Austria and went on. "I need your help!"

"Hey listen to me!"

Germany scratched his head. "Sorry but, we're on the same boat as well."

"I can help yo-"

"I've got this," Hungary said interrupting Italy. "America, consider me your sensei! Let's go on a quest together and explore what it means to love!" she shouted.

"Yes, Sensei! I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth!" America chanted.

"Could you two stop goofing off?" Germany asked.

"First, I have a question," said Hungary. "Do you know if she likes you back?"

"I really don't know. I do know that we are good terms. She also kissed me on the cheek," America answered.

Hungary thought about it. "Well, I guess that's all you know, huh? America, I know Seychelles more than most of you so listen up."

"Wait how do you know Seychelles Hungary? You guys never met in the anime," Italy mumbled.

"Duh, from the video game. I know her from Gakuen Hetalia!"

"Oh! That's right! I met her there too!"

"She's the main character of Gakuen Hetalia," Austria told him.

"Cool!"

America shot up from his seat. "We have a video game?!"

Germany nodded. "How could you have forgotten?"

America shrugged. "So anyway Hungary, share your wisdom!"

Hungary sat down. "To tell you the truth America, it's really a simple answer. Just be yourself."

"Huh?"

"Be yourself. I bet Seychelles might like you for who you are. If you just be yourself around her, you'll be fine," Hungary informed him.

"B-But, when I get close to her I freak out and-"

"America, that's another part of you. Just do what you normally do. Also, now that you notice your feelings for her, you can take it a step farther," she said. "The tricky part is confession but like I said, do it your way. Be you."

America still a little worried nodded. "Thanks Hungary I mean Sensei."

She smiled. "No problem."

"Wait, I have one more question," America said looking back at her. "When will I know the time is right for me to confess?"

Hungary thought about it. "Whenever you're ready. I bet she'll be ready to listen."

America nodded and jumped out the window and waved. "Thank you!"

Italy waved back. "Bye America!"

Hungary waved with Italy. "Such a nice kid," she commented.

"He's alright," Austria snorted, nose in the air.

Germany sighed for the fourth time or so. "Why is everyone coming and going from the window?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hungary's words replayed over and over in his head. America didn't seem to gather the courage to see Seychelles again and especially after he remembered what her boss had said before he left the island.

_"Boy, I swear on the sea that if you ever do anything to hurt Seychelles, you are dead meat," her boss threatened smoothing out his mustache. _

_ America stared at him puzzled. "What do you mean old man? Why would I hurt Seychelles?"_

_ "If you don't know then just forget it," he groaned walking away. "You'll see for yourself."_

'Now, I understand what the old man was saying,' America thought.

"Oh, America."

England's voice broke through his thoughts. "England?"

The man stood there looking at America like he was some out of this world creature. "I've been looking for you for days. Where were you?"

"At Seychelles' place."

"A-At her place?!" England asked again, turning red. "You mean her island right?"

Understanding what England's first thought, America blushed. "Duh!"

"Oh, I see. Why were you over there?"

"So we could …. So we could ….. Become friends," America replied but bit his lip. Why was it so hard for him to say that?

"To become friends," England repeated.

"What's wrong?" asked America.

"N-nothing!" England shouted noticing that he was spacing out. "Oh, yes! I was trying to tell you that ….. I … um …. I lost my glasses and I can't seem to find them. Have you seen them around or something?"

"No," America replied. "Dude, since when did you start wearing glasses?"

"None of your beeswax!" He shouted and ran off.

"What's wrong with him?" America asked himself. "I wonder if he's got another cold."

Just then America's phone rang, playing the One Direction song again. "Hello?" he answered.

"America!" Seychelles voice yelled. "How have you been?"

"Seychelles?" America was startled. "When did you get a cellphone?"

She giggled. "Before I left America. It's wonderful! I can do all sorts of things with it!"

"That's nice, Seychelles," was all America could muster. "So what's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again!"

When America heard this, his mind started racing.

_'What the heck? So soon? It's only been eighteen hours since we last saw each other! At least I think it's been eighteen hours. Does she like hanging out that much? Wait …. Time out in the field! Does she want to hang out so much because she likes me? In the like-like sense? No America, stop getting your hopes up. It's not possible. She couldn't like me. Could she? What do I do?'_

America was taking so long to answer that she thought he hung up. "America?"

"Oh, sorry!" America apologized, getting back to his senses. _'Since when do I apologize, either?'_ "D-Don't you think we've been hanging out too much? It's only been a day since we last saw each other. Shouldn't we take a break?"

This time America thought she hung up. She didn't say anything at all.

"Seychelles?"

"I see," Seychelles murmured quietly. "Well, I can see you're tired of hanging out with me so I'll just hang up," she tried to say normally. America could hear her stuttering. "Okay, well, I'm hanging up now. Good bye America."

"Hold on! Seychelles, I didn't mean that I was tired of-" Before he could finish, Seychelles hung up. America was left in silence, except for the beeping of the phone. "What the heck … that's not what I meant."

* * *

It had already been three hours since Seychelles had been turned down. She just stared up at her house's ceiling. Her tears were already dried up by this time. _'I_ _guess I really did love him,'_ she thought to herself. _'But now-'_

The doorbell rang. When she didn't answer it, the doorbell rang again. "Seychelles?"

"England?" She stood up from her couch. She ran to the kitchen and splashed water on her face and dried it with a towel to make her look fresh and new. She finally answered the door and faced the neat suited England standing at her door step.

"Um, Seychelles, I," England began. "I was wondering …." From behind his back he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Here!"

Seychelles stared at him, startled. She looked back at the flowers. "Are these for me?"

* * *

"SEYCHELLES!" Hungary came busting into her house like a wild animal. "I'm here!" she chimed.

She saw Seychelles already in the set up kitchen. "Ah, there you are!"

Seychelles didn't say anything as Hungary dropped her bag on the table and kept talking. "You know, I'm so happy you asked me to help you make these today." Hungary shuffled to the sink to wash her hands. "Guess what? America drop-"

"Please stop," Seychelles said, face hanging down like a dead plant. "Please, no more about America," she begged lifting her head up to reveal a swollen eyed Seychelles.

"Seychelles!" Hungary ran over to her and hugged her tight. "What's wrong? You look terrible."

"America …. I don't think he shares my feelings," Seychelles murmured.

Hungary was confused by this. "What do you mean?"

"Well … H-he turned me down. I asked if he wanted to hang out with me and he declined," She explained.

"Maybe-"

"No!" Seychelles shouted. "I could hear it through the phone. He sounded annoyed with me!"

Hungary clenched her fist. "He did?"

Sychelles gave a slight nod making Hungary frown. "That bastard!" she looked back at Seychelles and forced a smile. "It's alright, Seychelles."

They stood there in the kitchen, both thinking different thoughts but held on to each other tightly. "England proposed to me."

"W-what?!" Hungary thought she heard wrong.

"England … He proposed to me," Seychelles repeated quietly.

A shocked Hungary asked, "Like a marriage, alliance?"

"Yeah," Seychelles grunted.

Hungary released Seychelles and held her shoulders. "Don't worry Seychelles! Big sis, Hungary is going to make things right!"

"Huh?"

Before Seychelles could ask what she was talking about, Hungary bolted out the door and ran to her private plane. She quickly had them take off and head a coarse to America. Once Hungary was seated she just couldn't stop moving. She tapped the chair's arm in annoyance. "That idiot, America!"


	7. Chapter 7

America sat on his couch in thought. _'Does Seychelles not like me? I didn't mean to upset her.'_

The rolling of thunder and lightning made him jump from his seat. He walked over to his window to see the rain pouring hard. It was really hard to see past the rain so America didn't even try.

"What's wrong Seychelles?" He asked aloud still staring as the rain fell.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Then it rang again …. And again, and again.

It annoyed America to heck how many times the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" he growled.

Once he opened the door, a soaking wet Hungary burst through the door and grabbed him by the collar. "America! I'm gonna have to hit you with my frying pan!"

"No! Not the frying pan!" America pleaded.

"Then listen up!" Hungary demanded making America perk up his ears. "You made Seychelles cry!"

"What?" America asked, shocked. "I did?!" America thought back to when she called him. "Shit!"

"You have to go back to her and tell her you're sorry!" Hungary told him. "You don't have much time. England proposed to her!"

"He did what?"

"He proposed to her!" Hungary repeated, annoyed. "He asked her to marry him!"

America frowned, not only did he like her attitude but England proposed to the girl he loved!

"America, go find her." Hungary ordered releasing his collar.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" And with that America ran off into the harsh rain but immediately stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong now?!" Hungary asked.

"How do I get to her island? I don't have enough time to go to the airport!" America told her.

Hungary ran out next to him. "Follow me. I brought a private plane here."

"You could afford it?"

"Just shut up and come on!"

* * *

_"When you've made your choice, you know where to find me," _England had said.

'I'll be going to England huh?'

Seychelles clutched her packed bag and walked out her door. She slammed and locked it behind herself.

"Miss Seychelles!" the man who Seychelles recognized as Charles came running up to her. "Let me take that bag for you!" before she could answer he took it from her hands. "You know, Miss Seychelles, you could just leave at night when the rain stops."

Seychelles shook her head, holding her umbrella up high. "It's fine. I want to get there as soon as possible."

Charles without thinking twice, nodded and hurried ahead to the plane to set down her luggage. Seychelles kept walking with a face full of determination. "Good bye America," she said to herself silently.

* * *

"It's already morning!" America shouted in Hungary's ear. "We don't have enough time! What if she goes to tell England that she accepts his proposal before I can clear this misunderstanding?!"

"Would you stop yelling so loudly?!" Hungary shot back.

America leaned back in his comfortable seat that was placed across from Hungary's. "Stupid storm, making us have to wait and stop in Spain and he goes and pisses me off!" He muttered.

"So you don't like Spain?"

"Of course I don't! He always gets on my case about silly things!" America told her.

"Miss Hungary," Charles popped from the cockpit. "We'll be landing in five minutes."

"Thanks," Hungary said. She turned back to America. "America, get ready!"

"Yeah."

They looked out the window as the plane began to land and skidded across the runway. Once it came to a halt, America pushed past the flight attendance and jumped off the plane. As he ran he called back to Hungary. "I'm going on ahead!"

"Alright!" Hungary waved back and waited for her assistants to help her out.

America rushed to the boss' building and looked through every door. He even interrupted a few meetings. Just before he could leave he spotted Seychelles' boss. "Hey old man!" America yelled catching his attention. "Where is Seychelles?" he asked once he reached the man.

"Seychelles? Oh she's about to leave," he answered.

"Where to?"

"England," he replied. "She got proposed to. She has to go to give that weirdo named England an answer."

"Oh, crap! I have to hurry!" America shouted. "So where is she?"

"Did you come here by plane?" he asked. America nodded. "You passed her you idiot! She's on the other side of the plane's runway!"

"Are you serious? Thanks old man!" America was about to run off but then stopped. "Wait … did you just say England was a weirdo?" Seychelles' boss nodded making America hold his hand up towards him. "Up top, old man!"

Her boss slapped his hand back and once they were done with their high five, America took off after Seychelles. "Please don't tell me I'm too late! Hopefully Hungary notices!"

Hungary almost slipped on the wet cement. It was still raining and she had to find Seychelles fast but just as she was thinking that she noticed her … or was it her? She couldn't tell but Hungary was hoping it was her. She dashed off into the direction the girl was standing, praying it was her. "Seychelles!" Hungary shouted. "Seychelles! Sey-"

Once Hungary was close enough to see the lady clearly she knew it wasn't Seychelles. The lady was dressed in a uniform of some sort. She seemed like she was leading people onto a plane. Wait- she was leading Seychelles onto a plane. "Seychelles! Please, Seychelles!"

Seychelles faced Hungary's way as she heard her voice. "Hungary?"

Hungary was getting closer and closer. Her shoes almost fell off and she almost fell and broke her back but she didn't stop. She had to get to Seychelles. She just had to! Hungary thought she was going to die from exhaustion. It was such a long distance from where she was originally standing.

Just before Hungary could fall an energetic America caught her and carried her in his arms like a princess. "Don't give up on me yet, Hungary!"

Hungary smiled. "It's Big sis, Hungary and I think I have a fever," she told him.

"Man, when this is over with Austria is going to scold me. I'll just have to run away before he gets the chance!" America smirked. "Almost there!"

"We are?" Hungary looked up. They were really close now. "America let me down. I can walk."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered as he let her down. "Now go get Seychelles!"

America finally reached Seychelles with a staggering Hungary behind him. "Seychelles!"

Seychelles didn't know why she was still standing there. She saw them coming. She saw _him_ coming. Why didn't she run? "W-What do you want?"

"You!" America replied, clutching her hands.

Seychelles was taken aback by his answer. "What do you mean?"

America, tired and out of breath tried to reply. "I want …. I want you …. Seychelles! I don't want anyone or anything else but you."

Seychelles at first didn't know what to say but then she found the words that she had been aching to say. "You say you want me but you don't act like it!" America was about to ask what she meant but before the words could leave his lips he knew what she was talking about.

"The phone call?"

"Yes, the phone call. What was that about anyway? Why did you not like me? Why did you hate me?"

"I didn't hate you!" America tried to explain. "I was freaking out okay? I was freaking out! I- I was really happy that you called me. I really was but …"

"But what?!" An angry and confused Seychelles yelled.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way," America said. "Not only that but I was planning on confessing soon. I even went to Big Sis, Hungary's house to get some advice."

Seychelles gave the face of a nonbeliever making America sigh.

"You don't believe me? That's fine. I don't have to give any excuses I just want to make things clear. I-I ….. I love you Seychelles. I really do. I've never loved anyone so much before, heck I;ve never loved anyone before period. When I was with you I didn't feel like the stupid America everyone and even I thought I was. I felt like America, Seychelles' best friend. And I fell even more in love with you the more I spent time with you." He paused to let all of it sink in. "I didn't know why I felt this way around you at first but now I know for certain. I love you. I love you so much."

He gazed into Seychelles eyes. She tried not to look at him. She didn't want to look but she made the mistake of doing so. She was entranced and immediately gave in. "America …" she sniffed. "I …. I love you too!" She sobbed. He could tell that the droplets on her face weren't raindrops, they were tears. "I love you, too. I love you more than you know!"

She continued to cry. "I'm sorry for being so stupid! I was just upset that you didn't want to be with me and I …. I'm sorry, America!"

America wasn't the best with comfort but decided all he could do was hold her in his arms and so he did. "No, I should be apologizing. I gave you the wrong idea. For that I suffered. I suffered the pain of thinking I would lose you."

A smile formed behind her tears. "Since when did you know the right things to say?"

"Well, I had a good teacher," he said winking at Hungary who was too busy trying to remember how she helped him in that sense. "And besides a man can get desperate, especially when he know the love of his life might turn herself over to another man."

Seychelles giggled. "You didn't have to worry about that."

"Huh?"

"You didn't have to worry. I wasn't going to accept England's proposal," she told him.

"Y-You weren't?!" he asked.

"No, of course not. I loved you so I couldn't bear to try to love someone else."

"But in the beginning of this chapter when you were getting on the plane you said, 'goodbye America'!"

"How would you know that?" Seychelles asked in suspicion.

"I have some ties to the author of this thing. She does live in America," he explained.

"You've been seeing another woman?!"

"No!" he denied. "She's not even older than twenty!"

Seychelles laughed. "Oh, sorry. I lost control again."

They stayed stuck together for a little while longer just admiring each other's hands and body. Hungary and the others left on Hungary's orders so it was just the two of them outside. No one could disturb them.

"Hey, Seychelles," he said, getting her attention. "Can I …. Can I kiss you?"

"Um …. Kiss me?" she repeated. "America, do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Then of course," she replied with a smile.

He didn't need anything else. He pulled her closer and gently placed his lips on hers. It felt so good. Her lips tasted like some kinds fruit. America couldn't tell which one but whatever it was it sent him flying in his mind. Seychelles lifted her hands and grabbed his cheeks pulling their lips closer. It was soon a deep kiss and they didn't want to let the moment go.

Once they separated. Seychelles laughed randomly. "What's up?" an embarrassed America asked.

"This isn't our first kiss."

"What?"

"I thought you should know. I sort of …. I sort of kissed you while you were asleep the last time you were here."

"Are you serious?!" he asked. Seychelles nodded shyly. At first America didn't say anything but immediately burst out laughed like an idiot. He lifted her chin up and smiled. "Some bug huh?"

He kissed her again really quickly as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. They snuggled their nose together with smiles across their faces. "I love you Seychelles."

"I love you too America."

**To the readers out there, there is one more chapter left and I'm probably gonna be done by tomorrow afternoon so come by and check and I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I said I would update it in the afternoon. But my family came over. They were loud too. Then i forgot and when i remembered I really felt bad. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"I see," a depressed England muttered. "So you don't accept my proposal."

Seychelles nodded. "I'm sorry England but I had already fallen in love with America and I just couldn't give that up, you know?" she explained tugging on America's arm.

England sighed one last time and quickly stood up making America and Seychelles stand up as well. "Thank you for informing me. As much as I want to go cry in a corner right now I will compose myself and see you off."

America snickered at this but once England shot him a glare he stopped and gazed off into another direction.

England led them to the front door and as they left he waved to them. "Bye, Seychelles! I hope you live a happy life from here on out with that idiot!"

"Bye England!" Seychelles shouted.

"Bye, bra!" exclaimed America.

England gave him a nasty look but immediately replaced it with a forced smile. "Good bye America!"

"So, what do you want to do now?" America asked. "We can take you back home if you wan-"

He was cut off by a sweet sizzling kiss. Once their lips parted Seychelles gave him a sly wink.

"Or we could spend time with each other and hang out," America suggested still entranced by her sweet kiss.

"I like that idea more," Seychelles said. "But first I want to stop by Miss Hungary's house and give her my thanks."

"Crap! I was trying to run away from Austria, not run towards him!" America whined making Seychelles frown at him. "But we can go anyway. Besides, I think I'm fine wherever I go as long as I'm with you."

Seychelles blushed. "Could you say that again?"

"Huh? I'm fine where ever I go as long as I'm with you?" America repeated in question form.

"More romantically," Seychelles told him.

He chuckled and clutched her hands in his. He gazed into her twinkling eyes and fell to his knees. "Seychelles," America said sweetly. "I think, no, I know, that wherever I go I'm fine as long as I'm with you, Seychelles."

"Me too," she murmured, her face as red as a tomato. They stared into each other's eyes. All that was on their minds at the moment were each other but Seychelles thinking it was time to stop the wonderful moment started to speak. "Oh, afterwards do you want to see what Japan is doing?" She asked pulling America to his feet.

"Yeah let's buy an apartment and stay there for years!" America cheered.

"America, you can't just retire from your job as a country," Seychelles lectured. "But we could stay for a week."

"And see fireworks!"

Seychelles giggled. "You're getting overly excited about going to Japan."

"Yes, yes I am."

The two stared out towards the horizon. They were finally a couple and they could express their feelings to each other and be sincere and honest. America was the most shocked and surprised this ever happened to him. He didn't want to give up this moment for anything in the world and that's saying a lot. He never wanted this to end.

Those were his thoughts as he looked up at the sun grabbing Seychelles and holding her closer to him. "Why is the plane taking so long to get here?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**England shorts; Part 1:**

England paced across his living room wrapping himself in his telephone line. England seemed to almost cry as he realized the terrible reality. "France did you hear me?!"

"No!" France exclaimed through the phone, annoyed by England's call. "I couldn't hear you past your mumbling."

"America is taking everyone away from me!" England repeated.

France chuckled. "Don't worry. You still have me …."

"Shut up Cheesy Monkey!" England hollered slamming the phone on the coffee table.

* * *

**England Shorts; Part 2:**

"Well," a heart broken England mumbled. "At least I still have my buddy Japan," he said jotting in Japan's telephone number.

Once a sleepy Japan answered the phone England almost shouted in joy. "What's up, Britain?"

"I was wondering …." he stuttered. " … If you wanted to hang out later?"

"Oh, sorry," said Japan. "I have plans with America and Seychelles. They just called."

"NOOOOOO!" England screamed, falling to his knees in defeat.

"Britain?" a confused Japan asked. "Hello? Are you alright? Britain?"

* * *

Japan Short story** (dedicated to Anna Whitlinger):**

~~Japan P.O.V. ~~

Seychelles and America came to my country just a few minutes ago and they were already out and about. I decided to follow them since I had nothing better to do. They seemed so in love as they looked below the Tokyo Tower. Young love seemed nice and I couldn't help but smile at them as they talked and stared.

"You two are really in love," I commented, getting their attention.

Seychelles blushed and smiled at me. "Yeah," she replied.

"Hey, Japan," America began. "Do you have a special someone like Seychelles and I do?"

I was not ready for a question like that. "I- I not really …"

"Are you sure," he asked. "What about Taiwan?"

"T-Taiwan?!"

Seychelles clasped her hands together. "Yeah! Isn't she in Japan as well? I think she just came here for a vacation."

"No, I think you two are mistaken! Taiwan and I …. Are not like that at all! I was ….. Raised with her! She's like a sister!" I tried to explain, still stuttering.

"Really?" Seychelles asked. "Oh, I didn't know. You Asian countries are so close though."

She was right about that. We were all pretty close. Thinking about Taiwan in that sort of fashion is …. Awkward? How should I say it? It was just different. Though I always did admire how her hair would blow when the wind swooshed past her. It would seem to gleam and it looked even wavier than I thought. And her smile seemed to sparkle. It was a magnificent smile- Wait what?! What was I just think?!

"What was my dirty mind thinking?!" I asked worried.

A surprised America looked at me as if I was the weird one. "I don't know man, but I had no idea you had a dirty mind to begin with."

The next day I actually spotted her, Taiwan, and I thought I was in an anime because there's no way such a coincidence could happen in real life. Could it? What America had said about Taiwan had been bugging me all night that I unknowingly followed her. I know it was irresponsible of me but I just couldn't control myself.

I trailed her all the way to the supermarket. I watched as she made her way to the sea food section. She picked up what I thought was …. Tuna?! Tuna!

Taiwan flipped her hair back and sighed, looking up at the man selling the item. I couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about. I inched closer so I could listen in, hiding behind a rack of post cards. Now I really felt like a stalker.

"It's not on sale today?" Taiwan asked, pretty annoyed.

"Nope," the bald headed man said. "Sorry ma'am."

Tuna, was not on sale?! It wasn't on sale?! What kind of era is this country experiencing?! Tuna has to be on sale! Without thinking I rushed over and snatched the wrapped Tuna out of Taiwan's hand and shouted at the man, "What are you talking about?! Tuna not on sale? Not while I'm around! Tuna is needed throughout Japan! What if you're poor and you can't pay for Tuna unless it's on sale?! If that were me I would die on the spot! This is unforgivable!" Once I spoke these words, I covered my mouth in shock. _Did I just say that?_

"Oh, hello Japan," Taiwan said with a smile almost as if she hadn't seen my weird outburst.

"Oh, hello Taiwan," I stuttered. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's no big deal," she told me. Taiwan nodded at the man and spoke. "I'll come back another time." She turned back to me quickly. "What are you doing here anyway, Japan?"

"Oh, you see …. I … I … was also looking for tuna," I lied.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "That's cool. Are you looking for anything else?"

"Not really," I answered.

She quickly grabbed my hand. "Then you won't mind accompanying me will you?"

"N-No, not at all!" I panicked.

"Great!" she cheered. "Did I surprise you by being in Japan?" she asked as they walked throughout the market.

"A little," I replied. "I haven't seen you in a while and you rarely come to see me. I'm also always off doing other things so …"

"It was China's idea," she told me quickly. "He said that none of the family was close anymore so he said I should go say hi. I'm kind of lucky you bumped into me first. No offense but I didn't want to have to try and find you."

"No it's fine," I said. "That sounds like something that idiot China would day."

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine though I feel as though now I'm surrounded by weirdoes," I sighed.

"Are you implying that I'm a weirdo?" I watched her lay a hand across her chest, a little offended.

"No … Not at all," I tried saying. "I'm talking about most of the countries West of me."

She sighed a sigh of relief and giggled. "Yeah, I heard about that! I almost pity you."

"That does not help me."

"Sorry."

Of course the rest of the day we spent time with each other, mostly talking. We passed by Seychelles and America later on and the pair kept teasing me about how Taiwan and I were walking together. Once they had left us, Taiwan realized the true pain of what I was going through.

I really enjoyed Taiwan's company though. I had to admit, I did like her smile …. And her giggle …. And her dress ….. And-you get it. Maybe I did have feelings for her. I just couldn't tell. They were probably minor but I still couldn't wait to find out.

**Hey! I hope you liked the JapanxTaiwan short. I'm thinking of making it a story. I'll keep thinking sbout it and Sorry again about the lateness in updating. I hope you enjoyed!**

**By the way, I just updated A New Emotion Prologue: How He Fell in Love. It's basically about how England fell in love with Seychelles prior to the story. :)**


End file.
